Jeopardy!
by Matt the masterofshadows
Summary: When I stay up late and get sugar high, this is what I'll usually do to Link and Roy.
1. Episode One

Jeopardy!

Me: (Hums theme from jeopardy) Tis me, Matt!

Roy: Where's TD to?

Me: I fired her.

Link: yay!

Me: I know! Anywho, you guessed it, two of TD's "Three Stooges" are here, Link and Roy.

Roy: Why'd you put him above me?

Me: He's cooler.

Link: I like this guy!

Me/Roy: Eww!

Link: Not that way! Geez...

Me: And in the third seat, is My favorite character from my favorite website, Homestar Runner!

Homestar: Hello!

Roy: This guy doesn't have any arms...

Link: How's he gonna buzz his buzzer?

Homestar: Oh, I have arms. You just can see em.

Me: Anyways, the categories are "Star Wars", "Zelda Series", "Super Smash Bros", "My favorite songs" and "Don't Do Anything". Homestar, Why don't you start us off?

Homestar: Songs, 200$.

Me: This is one of the Ramones greatest hits. Listen to this sound sample.

(The Ramones "Blitzkrieg Bop" Plays, Link buzzes)

Me: Link.

Link: Ballad of the Windfish by the Indigo-gos?

Me: Hell no! (Roy Buzzes) Roy?

Roy: it's something by billy talent...

Me: Nope! Homestar do you know it?

HOmestar: Ooh! Marzipan dressed up as him for halloween..."Hitz meBop" By the Romans?

Me: NO! "Blitzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones! But since Homestar had closest answer you get 100$. Pick again.

Homestar: Zelda series, 800$!

Me: The mask worn by Kafei as seen in this photo!

Link: Keaton mask?

Me: Buzz in next time! But we give you 800$. Pick.

Link: "insane sugar high authors" for sixteen millions!

Me: How bout we just go to "Don't Do Anything". Don't move, don't push your buzzer and you win. (Link buzzes) Link you just lost, dumbass! Looks like a tie between...(Roy buzzes) Scratch that, homestar, you (Homestar Buzzes) ARRGH! All right, calm down...we're just going to go to final jeopardy...category is "Things you like." Just write it down and put a wager.

(Several 30 seconds later..)

Me: Okay, lets see what we've got.. Roy, you have written "I like watching Link dive from 30000 feet from an airplane without a parachute" and you wagered "Sucks to be you, link." Okay, you lose 3000 dollars. Link, you have: "Listening to Malon sing at the range." Fair enough, and you wagered 26000$. Unless homestar made a bigger wager, you've won. Homestar, you have: "making. out. with. Marzipan. Is. Totally. Awesome." For...1 dollar? Well Link wins.

Roy: What the freaking hell? (Smacks me upside the head with a frying pan)


	2. half of Episode two

Jeopardy!

Matt: Hello again, and welcome to another episode of Jeopardy! I'm your host, Matt, and our contestants are Link, last chapter's winner.

Link: Bows

Matt: And Roy has come back for vengeance...

Roy: Damn straight.

Link: You mean you'd like to be.

Roy: Smacks Link with a frying pan

Matt: And today, we feature Yunsung, from the Soul

Calibur series.

Yunsung: Thank you.

Matt: Our categories are:

Game Glitches

Aerosmith

Peasant's Quest

Legend of Zelda

Songs

Homestar Runner

And a special category: Drummers named "Ringo".

Link, you start us off.

Link: Songs for 200$.

Matt: Name this song. Sound clip of "Back Where You Belong" by

.38 Special plays

Yunsung buzzes

Yunsung: Back where you belong.

Matt: Correct. Next category, please.

Yunsung: Game Glitches, 200$.

Matt: many old school gamers know this old trick. It is an

Endless water level in Super Mario Bros. What is its name?

Link buzzes

Matt: Link.

Link: Warp Zone pipe glitch?

Matt: No. Though that is how you do it.

Roy buzzes

Roy: Minus World.

Matt: Correct. Next?

Roy: Drummers, for 1000.

Matt: This Ringo was the "Starr" for the original Beatles line-up.

(Nobody answers)

Matt: You idiots! Our answer was Ringo Starr! It was a dead giveaway!

Link: You mean like a will?

Matt: Pass me your shield for a second.

Link: Okay, sure.

Roy: Snickers

Matt: Goes all Soul Calibur-Cassandra Style, whacks Link with the shield IDIOT!

Link: Damn Mosquitoes.

Matt: (To Roy) Hey, you better not touch that shrink gun.

Roy: Picking it up Uh-oh, I just did!

Yunsung: Pretends to be scared Oh no, here comes the hijynx!

A red light starts flashing

Matt: Uh-oh, there goes the panic light. (To the Audience Meaning You readers) When this light goes off, this means I've stopped being funny. Y'know, because this thing is (Starts waving his fingers by his head all freaky like, in an eerie voice) FANFICTION! (Normal voice, stops waving) Which is run by the (Resumes Voice and Fingers) INTERNET! And COMPUTERS!

Yunsung: Maybe you should mention that this all comes from your ideas.

Matt: (normal voice) Yeah, you're right. This thing is also run by (Voice, Fingers) MY IDEAS.

Yunsung: Whoa, you took my idea for once.

Matt: And since I'm running out of funny junk and ideas, this story goes to the "Gimmie a while" zone. Thank you, this will continue when I'm funny again.


End file.
